La persona mas especial para mi
by Kizara Furenji
Summary: Nagumo ha hecho entristecer mucho a Ulvida, y solo habrá una persona que lograra animarla.


_**Bienvenidos! A las personas que me tuvieron compasión y entraron a leer mi one-shot , espero que no piensen que vinieron a perder el tiempo pues este fic salió gracias a una idea que se me vino una noche de insomnio y lo termine gracias a los tiempos libres que me da el curso del cole (cuando están explicando xDD)**_

_**Bueno espero que les guste y no olviden en dejar un review acepto las críticas constructivas.**_

_**PD: Muero por saber si Shiratori es el verdadero bisnieto de Hiroto y Ulvida si es así hare una fiesta Wiiiiiii.**_

***La persona mas especial para mi***

Era un día soleado, en el orfanato Sun Garden los niños jugaban y corrían de un lado a otro, entre estos se encontraban 3 chicos de aproximadamente 12 años, que se encontraban jugando a la pelota.

-Hey! Suzuno pásame la pelota- grito un peli rojo.

-No, Suzuno no le hagas caso, dámela a mí!- gritaba un peli verde.

-Ya cállense, no se la pasare a ninguno de los dos- dijo con frialdad el peliblanco al mismo tiempo que se volteaba con la pelota en las manos.

-HEY!-gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

El peliblanco solo los ignoro.

-Dámela !- gritaron los dos, al mismo tiempo que se abalanzaban sobre el albino.

Y así empezó una pelea con muchos golpes, gritos y jalones de cabello.

Cerca de ellos se encontraba Ulvida tratando de descansar en el césped pero al oír la gritadera de sus compañeros se levanto y se dirigió hacia ellos.

-Oigan! Ustedes, que no ven que trato de descansar pero con su estúpida gritadera no puedo !- exclamo muy alterada la peli azul.

Midorikawa y Suzuno la miraron un poco asustado

-Que nos importa!- dijo el futuro capitán de prominece, muy molesto.

-Cállate bobo!-grito la peli azul aun más molesta.

-Tranquila Yagami-san- dijo Midorikawa aun asustado.

-Déjala Midorikawa, tú sabes que cuando ella esta así es irremediable-susurro Suzuno.

-Que dijiste!-exclamo la chica.

-El dijo que no vale pedirte que te tranquilices porque es imposible por eso nadie te quiere cerca- dijo Nagumo muy pesadamente.

La chica enmudeció, miro a los tres chicos fríamente y se retiro del lugar.

-Eso fue raro-dijo Midorikawa.

-si, tienes razón, ella nunca se iría sin antes pelear- dijo Nagumo muy extrañado.

-Creo que fuiste muy pesado no crees?-dijo Suzuno.

Nagumo solo desvió la mirada molesto.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Suzuno, fuiste muy pesado, mejor la iré a buscar- dijo el peli verde para luego comenzar su búsqueda.

Un pelirrojo ,que no se encontraba muy lejos de ellos, pudo escuchar toda la pelea y supo que la chica no se había sentido bien con las palabras de Nagumo así que fue a buscarla.

El chico conocía a la peli azul lo suficiente para saber donde se encontraría así que camino directamente hacia el lugar. Este se dirigió hacia uno de los jardines del orfanato, en el cual se encontraba un frondoso árbol con hojas verdes de diferentes tonos, era un buen lugar para pasar un tiempo meditando.

El pelirrojo subió al árbol, de inmediato se dio cuenta que no se había equivocado pues encontró a su amiga y esta se encontraba llorando.

-Yagami-chan?-dijo el chico con un tono de voz muy agradable.

La chica voltio hacia su amigo secándose algunas lágrimas.

-Hiro-kun déjame sola por favor-pidió la peli azul.

Hiroto no le hizo caso , se coloco en la misma rama y se sentó junto a ella.

-Tranquila Yagami-chan no le hagas caso a Nagumo-dijo el chico tratando de consolarla.

Ulvida se cubrió la cara con las manos.

-Es que el tiene razón- dijo sollozando la oji-azul.

-Porque lo dices ?- pregunto el oji esmeralda mirando directamente a su amiga.

La peli azul se descubrió el rostro y miro a su amigo a los ojos.

-Es que nadie me quiere, no soy especial para nadie yo...-La chica no pudo continuar pues un nudo en la garganta no la dejo y siguió llorando.

-Claro que eres especial para alguien- dijo el chico con una cálida sonrisa.

-Solo... lo dices..Para consolarme-dijo la chica con dificultad y un tono un poco molesto.

El chico rio dulcemente.

-Claro que no, lo digo porque es verdad- dijo este con una linda sonrisa.

-Entonces dime. Para quien?.

-Sencillo, para tus amigos, para Hitomiko-sempai, y sobretodo... para mí.

Al escuchar esto la chica se paralizo y miro a Hiroto detenidamente.

-E..Enserio?

Hiroto sonrió.

-Lo dudas?- dijo el chico para luego acercar su rostro lentamente al de su amiga, unos segundos antes de esto Ulvida entrecerró los ojos y sintió como los labios de su compañero rozaban los suyos.

No duro mucho, pues luego de unos segundo los dos se separaron y se miraron a los ojos, Hiroto noto que Ulvida se encontraba muy ruborizada y esto lo hizo sonreír, el también tenía un leve sonrojo en las mejillas que lo hacía ver aun más tierno. Ulvida se puso muy nerviosa por aquel silencio, por lo cual accidentalmente se deslizo de la rama en la que se encontraban y cayo, pero su caída fue amortiguada.

-AUCH!-se escucho debajo de la peli azul

-Lo..Lo lamento Mido-chan-se disculpo la chica levantándose rápidamente.

-Yagami-san?-dijo algo confundido por el golpe y sorprendido al ver que la chica se encontraba muy ruborizada.

Luego algo mas llamo su atención, fue Hiroto quien bajo de un salto del árbol y se retiro del lugar como si nada.

-Que le pasa a Hiroto?- pregunto el chico algo confundido por la actitud de este.

-Yo.. Yo no lo se...porque piensas que yo debería saberlo?-dijo Ulvida nerviosa y aun mas ruborizada.

-No, solo preguntaba por si sabias algo- dijo inocentemente el peli verde

-A bien- dijo la chica encogida entre hombros.

-Lo que sea, solo quería pedirte disculpas por lo que sucedió, Nagumo puede ser muy brusco a veces pero tú sabes que siempre se termina arrepintiendo aunque no lo diga.

- A eso, no importa, todo está bien ^ ^- dijo la chica para luego retirarse del lugar.

Midorikawa confundido regreso donde se encontraba Nagumo y Suzuno.

-La encontraste?-pregunto el pelirrojo.

-Si, pero estaba actuando muy raro-dijo el chico algo pensativo.

-Raro?-pregunto el peliblanco

-Es que me dijo que no importaba y que todo estaba bien, de una manera muy rara para ser ella-aclaro el chico aun pensativo.

-Da igual, lo que importa es que ya esté bien- dijo despreocupadamente el pelirrojo.

-ok-acepto Midorikawa.

Los tres chicos se pusieron de nuevo a jugar y como siempre terminaron discutiendo.

_**Gracias por leer espero que les aya gustado, si no es mucha molestia dejar un review pliss aganlo me arian muy feliz xD**_

_**Si alguno de ustedes esta leyendo alguno de mis otros fics juro terminarlos solo que la falta de inspiracion es el problema y las muchas cosas en las que estoy trabajando en mejorar (ejemplo mis fan arts) xD**_

_**Bueno aquí me despido**_

_**Sayonara!**_

_**Matta en **_


End file.
